cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranijah
Summary These are a people of Dwarven stock, somehow horribly scarred and malformed. All Uranijah show a deformity of some sort: stunted limbs; blindness; missing or additional digits; baldness; tumors and blackened hands and forearms. At first glance a Uranijah is often mistaken for a goblin. History The Uranijah claim to be exiles from the fallen kingdoms of Fawr Morthwyl (Morthylite dwarves disavow this, saying the Uranijah are fatherless criminals, sons of no forge--a grave insult). They are said to have entered the Planum Sangre thousands of years ago, settling in the Vale because there were plentiful ores and fewer Undying in the region. Location Uranijah live in the Vale of the Seven Suns, among the Drachenglas Craters, a region of unclear borders (estimated 500 miles across and 300 miles north/south along the Sangre Trail). Culture and Industry Little is known about Uranijah. They seem to hate one another, only hating the outsiders more. What culture exists is centered on mining and scavenging rights--which are known with precision among every Uranijah. The rest of Uranijah culture centers on surviving incursions by the Undying. They've done this by creating huts with low, walled barriers out of the glass-like stone common to the region. From the hills above the crater region, each hut appears at the center of an intricate maze. The maze has a series of twists and turns designed to trap Undying creatures in pits of the shattered drachenglas. Uranijah largely trade for perishable supplies. Nothing grows in the region, and what few animals are kept quickly fall to disease. They speak an old Dwarven cant, and have been seen to use haptic speech. A few speak rudimentary Saheli--enough for trade. Uranijah make their own tools and weapons, preferring the superior cutting edge of the drachenglas native to the region. The height of their craft is the feared Drachenglas Dagger. They also trade away a material called "draakshaat" ''or "hot coin." The hot coin is made in small, crudely shaped ingots weighing 1-2 pounds. It is a highly valuable commodity that was once used for dwarven crossbow bolts and ballista heads. Estimated Numbers Uranijah are few in number, probably less than 5,000 souls. They are isolated, not seen in groups larger than 5-10. Uranijah are thought to be sterile as well. Few women, and no children have ever been observed. Known Towns The Uranijah do not live in towns. The only "town" of sorts is an ancient karvansara, Kwahr Al Maht built by the first Saheli traders, at the border of the Vale of Seven Suns. Usually uninhabited, the karvansara serves as a trading post when outsiders arrive. Allies None. Uranijah are generally repellant and have no need for friends. Foes Only the Undying would bother with a Uranijah. Rarely, they might be killed because of a deal gone sour. Characters Milkeye the Seventh: Milkeye is one of the few Uranijah to speak with an outsider. He claims to be 500 years old; and could recount tales from his father of Sahelian Empires as far back as 1,500 years (the first known contact between the Uranijah and outsiders). He even produced coin from the era. He claims kinship with most Uranijah in the region; and appears to operate as their ad hoc trade leader. Milkeye will speak for them, as he is the most competent at outlander languages. Milkeye is partially blind in both eyes, with scraggly, patchy red hair on his scalp and beard. His hands and forearms are blackened and cracked; with missing fingernails. He dresses in dusty rags, hide, and fur, appearing something akin to a walking hairball. He wears a thick, black leather belt stitched with coins, dirty pieces of silk; and hanging from it are several flasks of liquor, as well as a large Drachenglas Dagger. Milkeye reeks of ozone, liquor, sweat, with a tang of rotten corpse. Milkeye won't trade with just anyone. He prefers to trade with Sahelis and their descendents--although he will make exceptions for those of dwarfic stock. But trading with other dwarves can quickly turn volatile if Milkeye recognizes a dwarfic family with which the Uranijah holds an ancient grudge. He is particularly fond of liquor, sweets, and fresh meat. Most coin has lost its novelty to Milkeye--unless the trader can produce a coin he doesn't have. Feohombr the Mute: Feohombr is one of the oldest and ugliest Uranijah ever seen (which is remarkable). Milkeye says the Mute is twice as old as he is. Feohombr's face is an eruption of tumors and scars, from which two beady eyes peek out underneath bone-white eyebrows. His hands are tumorous as well, blackened, and missing several fingers. What is of note is Feohombr has a knack for finding the Drakshaat or "hot coin." His stake is so profitable, that the Mute can afford to buy slaves to keep more mining pits open. Milkeye most often acts as the go-between between Feohombr and the buyers of the hot coin; because only he can keep up with Feohombr's haptic speech. Feohombr is also rumored to be in possession of a "Black Blade" drachenglas dagger, said to kill anything it cuts. Little Gout: Little Gout is said to be the youngest Uranijah of the clans; and he is hundreds of years old. Peculiar for an Uranijah, Little Gout is vain. His tumors and boils are fewer in number--and he goes to some effort to conceal them. Little Gout will trade for cosmetics and medicines to cover his deformities, as well as other luxury items. He also wears prodigous amounts of cologne when he can find it. With that, along with a cacophany of acquired silks and batik linens on his person, Little Gout creates a disturbing visage: a mad-eyed jester with a large knife in his belt, awkwardly stumping towards a stopped caravan, often with a diseased pet in tow. Comments ''"Have you kohl, have you unguent? I have metals, I have coin! Wait, why are you running away?"--Little Gout "*tap* taaap* *tap*tap*tap* *tappety* *tap*tap*" --Feohombr the Mute (speaking haptic) "He said, 'go be husband to your camel; no deal.'"--Milkeye the Seventh "I cannot see, but I am not blind. That is not goat meat. What was it; who was it? I pay half for slave meat." --Milkeye the SeventhCategory:Cultures